dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Videl's Mother
Miguel (ミゲル, Migeru) was a Human-type Earthling, the late wife of Mr. Satan, and mother of Jimmy and Videl. She is never seen in the anime or manga, and is deceased, according to the Daizenshuu. |FirstApp = Memories of Gohan}} Biography Miguel was the beautiful singer on the Earth with the most beautiful voice. At the point in the past, Miguel married a martial artist, Mr. Satan, the couple would to have two children: a son is Jimmy was born in Age 756, and later giving birth a daughter named Videl was born in Age 757, who love her husband and children loved dearly. Eventually, Miguel died at disease after Videl's birth, she's want her oldest son to take care of his little sister, and left Mr. Satan widow and raised to his children on his own. Miguel looks alike her youngest daughter bears a striking remembrance between them, Videl, the day of her birth, she passed away at childbirth and a close/best friend of Shaun and Danielle. Miguel knew that her health was weak after Videl's birth and knew she wasn't going to live for long and passed away at childbirth. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box and was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift on her daughter's 11-year-old birthday. Miguel knew that her health was weak after Videl's birth and knew she wasn't going to live for long and telling her oldest son to take care of his younger sister and be a clever, intelligent, knowledge, kind, and strong boy as he's cries in his mother's arms. She told Hercule to put the gold hair pieces in a small gift-box, and keep it until she reaches the start of her teen years. The gift would symbolize how Miguel herself would also have received them as a gift at the start of her teen years, the beginning to the journey of being a young lady. It would be something to remember her mother by. Appearance Miguel have the bears striking remembrance to her daughter, Videl: they both have the blue eyes, pale skin complexion, and (formerly short hair once she was teenager of high school photo before she's become a beautiful singer) long straight black hair reach her hips. She have the beautiful, slender, slim figure, and attractive appearance as she same height and weight as her daughter. Miguel has share the same hairstyle with her daughter, Videl, but her was originally short (central middle part or side bangs front), and grew long reaching down her hips, before married Mr. Satan, and have children. She's wearing the white dress, black tights, and white loafers with a long braided ponytail and gold hair clips. The Golden Hair pieces that Videl wears in the low pigtails reaching her shoulder in her teen years ( Buu Saga ) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend. In this screenshot, Videl manages to find a store, but none of the hair accessories are too her liking. Hercule always loved Miguel's long black hair, her attractive beauty appearance and her gentle personality. Personality Miguel have share with the similar personalities with her oldest son: Jimmy, she's kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, and gentle personality. Miguel has a personality and Attitude that was like one. She was a woman who was ahead of her time, yet gentle and kind with the most beautiful voice and best friend with Danielle. She was like a caring protector towards her son and daughter and with her husband. Miguel was strong in her own way, as she is not fazed easily and would even put the needs of others before hers. She caught him out later on, but by then she was already truly enamored by his comical, but charismatic charm in some way. She did remind him though to try and not to lie, as lying really does get one in trouble. Because she thinks that her husband is the kind-hearted and funny man to makes her laugh. Trivia * Miguel means "Archangel." Thus the two of them marrying was "an angel marrying a devil."1 * It is hinted in Dragon Ball Z that she could have left the family when Videl states to her father, "Just because mom left, it doesn't mean you can start hanging around all these other women!" * Jimmy was upset that their mother passed away at illness since they were babies. * Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked remembrance a lot like her mother. * According to Daizenshuu it is mentioned originally that some time later after Videl's birth, she passed away. * Miguel's name is tied to religion, more surrounding one of the seven Archangels. * Characters belongs to the DBZ ( Dragon Ball Z ) series. * Jimmy says described of their mother: the beautiful, kind, caring, polite, attractive and gentle woman, and she's bears a striking resemblance to his younger sister. * Danielle looks like resemblance to Miguel, but she's have Chi-Chi's hairstyle reaching down her hips and beautiful voice. Gallery dbz_mrs_miguel_satan_by_artycomicfangirl-d9sb4w5.png|Miguel dbz_fake_screenshot__going_out_in_orange_star_city_by_artycomicfangirl-db7aobw.png|Miguel walking with kid Videl dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomicfangirl-d9fdoxg.jpg|Miguel character design conpert dbz_mrs_miguel_satan_by_artycomicfangirl-d9sb4w5-1.png|Miguel dbz_fake_screenshot__going_out_in_orange_star_-1.png|Miguel is the caring and sweet mother of Jimmy and Videl dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-1.jpg|Miguel Category:DBZ Mrs Miguel Satan Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters who died early Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support